yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OdaKeyome/Keyome Tasanagi. Book Entries
Entry one.. We have discovered the entrance to the Worlds greatest treasury. Ironic it was literally a saying of words that sat right in everyone's faces. How I came upon the code to get into district 4. Well My Secretary Alex Stone figured it out years ago.. She could have been president how smart that girl was.. Alex found the code shortly before she died... The Kagemaru had thus code for as long as I could remember. The pistols I gave Isabelle my ex wife when we were younger had the encryption of the saying along the Barrol. They had been a family hairloon.. For my many generations and said that the guns belonged Mr.hiro himself, creator of Kasaihana city. "Four pedals shine bright, on the the fire flowers pride..." Was the saying... Entry two Day 10. After discovering the entrance to the door. I has my men track down a man know an Olly. Better known as Mr.Obvious. He was well known for his studies of the other District. Must believed he was a crack pot, simply dreaming of a fantasy that never existed. What he told me, was a fantasy story in deed. Gods, warriors near and far. Unlimited power... Is this what all of the factions in the past have been after? In due time things will steel fall in place... Ginsueki had his son yesterday. Ginsei. He looks just like his father. Ironically Isabelle just had Saya herself. She's already spoke if sending her out to a boarding school soon as she turns of 15 in age. It'd proabbly be best.. To send her from this hell if a city. Entry three Day 34 We've done it.. The door has been opened. I have stepped foot in a place humans have never gone. Ironically it's my birthday. I turned 32 today. District 4.. It is huge. Buildings upon buildings but in a more futuristic design the technique is far beyond our time... But that doesn't make since.. That can't be possible.. Cydroids and cyborgs inhabit district 4. All of them appearing human when... They are much to perfect to be a human being.. In the center of the city.. A large Becan stood. I knew that's where we needed to go. Placing Anna.. The cyborg I found in Old New York years ago into the Becan. Her lifeless corpse brought me sorrow.. But it has already been done. Mr.hiro owned her first she was like a daughter to him. And inside of her the encryption code to the World if Unknown resided. The one this Mr.Obvious spoke of. When her body was placed a gate appeared behind her that looked like an old Ruin Artifact. In the center of it.. A empty socket where a cube belonged to was missing.. A map was there and on it. Spoke of pieces for the Artifact... Where could these pieces be... I picked this thing back up the other day... I can't even remember the last time I wrote in this, so I guess I'll start over. After returning from the world of Fumei... something is off about me. I cant put my finger on it but my time within that realm I cannot even remember, it's all a blurr. But I cant help but get the feeling that I left something behind... Category:Blog posts